Fire Flower
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: Alfred tidak pernah menduga sebuah pertemuan tidak disengaja dalam lift kaca sebuah mall bisa mengubah Malam Tahun Barunya. Human AU, oneshot. Inspired by the song Fire Flower by Kagamine Len.


**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia is mine. Fire Flower is mine. Vocaloid is mine. The World is Mine.**

**...And everything written up there is a lie.**

**APH belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and the song Fire Flower is sung by Len Kagamine, which isn't mine either. Why in the world my life has to be sooo pathetic? #sobs**

**A/N: Uh, as you see, I was thinking about making a oneshot and when I was taking a bath while singing 'Fire Flower', an idea suddenly came out from my brain. And thus, I wrote this in a marathon and slept at 3 AM. No kidding. Well, this is as I said INSPIRED from Fire Flower, but the story itself almost have no connection with the song. Ah, whatever. Please do read. #bows**

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan langkah berat. Tanganku mendekap erat kantong berisi belanjaan di dadaku. Isinya sirup mapel pesanan Matty adik kembarku dan hadiah Natal yang terlambat─sangat,_sangat, _terlambat juga untuknya. Kupikir aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hadiah Natal dan omong kosong soal Santa Claus tapi _hell_, Matty tetap memberikanku sebuah hoodie dengan lambang Superman enam hari yang lalu. Tidak lucu kan, kalau aku tidak membalasnya dengan apapun saat tahun baru? Jadi aku memberinya sweater berwarna merah, untuk membuatnya terlihat sedikit mencolok. Yah, bukan salahku kalau setiap kali orang melihat kami berjalan berdua, mereka tidak melihatnya. Aku memang punya pesona ala _hero_ dan daya tarik luar biasa, terima kasih Tuhan.

Setelah keluar, aku memencet tombol lift ke bawah dengan tidak sabar. Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat 50 menit malam hari (_source_: jam tangan Spongebob. Jangan tanya, ini hadiah dari kotak sereal. Kau kan tidak bisa mengharapkan jam Rolex berhiaskan Swarovski keluar dari kotak Cheeri-O). Perjalanan dari sini ke apartemen tempat kami berdua tinggal setidaknya satu setengah jam, dan sebisa mungkin aku ingin sampai sebelum tengah malam. Duh, ini kan _New York. _Siapapun bakal ingin menonton bola raksasa di Times Square itu dijatuhkan secara _live_ di TV. Aku menggoyangkan kakiku tidak sabar. Seseorang harus membuat lift bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya. Lift kaca ini betul-betul menyebalkan.

Aku mempertimbangkan untuk terjun dari kaca jendela mall sebelum akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka. Aku menengadahkan tangan ke atas dengan penuh syukur sebelum masuk ke dalam. Aku mendapati seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dariku sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk ke dalam, mataku tidak beralih dari pria yang berada di depanku.

Pria itu terlihat... unik.

Bukan unik macam itu! Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, aku itu _straight_! Maksudku, _hero_ macam apa yang _gay_? Memangnya kalian di luar sana bakal menduga setiap cowok berumur 19 tahun yang mengamati pria yang lebih tua darinya di dalam lift dengan wajah serius seorang _homo_? Duh!

Ehm, maksudku, pria itu terlihat sedikit mencolok. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kulitnya putih pucat, nyaris seperti orang sakit. Pria ini jelas-jelas tidak pernah pergi ke pantai dalam waktu lama. Mata hijaunya yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya terpaku pada kaca tembus pandang lift yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar mall ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak tersenyum melihat alisnya yang abstrak. Kedua alis yang nyaris tertutup poninya itu terlihat seperti ulat bulu yang tersesat dari sarangnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, menutupi lambang _Union Jack_ ala _vintage_ yang berada di jaket hitam yang ia resliting penuh. Ia memasangkan jaket itu dengan celana jins yang berwarna pudar, yang membuatnya sebenarnya terlihat satu dua tahun lebih muda. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong dan ia nyaris tidak bergerak. Orang yang masuk bisa-bisa mengiranya manekin. Satu-satunya tanda kehidupan yang ditunjukkannya adalah uap yang mengembun di kaca setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Aku menekan tombol 'G' pada lift, dan menyadari bahwa tidak satupun dari tombol itu menyala. Aku mengerutkan kening. _Pria ini sebenarnya mau kemana?_

Aku berusaha menatap ke arah yang sama dengan tatapannya, mencari apa yang sebenarnya ditatapnya. Setelah setidaknya satu menit mencari, aku menyerah. Nihil, aku tidak menemukan apapun. Ketika aku berbalik, kusadari pria itu sekarang menatapku.

"Apa?" Ia hanya menggeleng kecil seraya kembali menatap ke apapun-yang-dari-tadi-ditatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," gumamnya pelan. Aku menangkap logat Inggris kental dalam kata-katanya. Mungkin dia turis? Tapi turis macam apa yang masuk ke dalam salah satu department store terbesar di New York tanpa membeli apapun? Aku pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan ke lampu parameter lift yang menunjukkan bahwa kami sedang turun. 12... 11... 10... 9... 8...

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku basa-basi pada lelaki misterius itu. 7... 6...

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan datar, tangannya masih menggenggam erat sisi jaket hitamnya. Aku mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah ia kedinginan. Salju sudah turun dua minggu yang lalu dan lelaki ini masih memakai jaket setipis itu. Entah dia memang punya penghangat badan di balik jaket itu atau benar-benar tahan dingin. Matty juga tahan dingin, mengingat ia bisa berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur hanya dengan kaos katun tipis tanpa menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Matty, meskipun kembar denganku, memang dibesarkan di Ottawa oleh keluarga Williams dari pihak ibuku, yang mengambil hak asuhnya saat kedua orang tua kami bercerai. Ayahku sendiri membesarkanku di DC, jadi kurang lebih kami hanya bisa bertemu saat liburan. Kedengaran sedikit tragis sih, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, kok. Tidak ada kisah yang membuat banjir air mata dalam kehidupan kami, dan tidak ada yang diperlakukan seperti Cinderella. Kami hanya kakak beradik normal yang meskipun orang tua kami bercerai, hidup kami tidak berubah.

Pria yang berada di dalam lift yang sama denganku ini, sebaliknya, terlihat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan semua yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Aku memang bukan cenayang, tapi bahkan orang yang tidak ahli psikologi pun bisa melihatnya. Mungkin baru-baru ini pria ini putus dengan pacarnya. Atau mungkin seseorang yang dekat dengannya meninggal. Siapa tahu?

Angka lift terus turun. 5... 3A─

Tepat ketika angka parameter mencapai 3A, terdengar suara berderit nyaring di atas kepala kami dan lift mulai menyentak, membuat kami berdua jatuh ke lantai. Secara refleks aku menutup telinga. Ketika bunyi itu berhenti, tiba-tiba lift itu gelap gulita. Aku menahan napas sampai lampu darurat remang-remang menyala di atas kepala kami. Lift kaca ini telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Aku tercengang sesaat sebelum berdiri dan mengusap punggungku yang baru menghantap lantai granit.

"Ugh..." aku mengerang sebelum menekan tombol '_emergency_' yang berkedip-kedip merah berkali-kali. _Ayolaaaah, yang benar saja! Di Malam Tahun Baru?_ Tidak ada suara interkom yang menjawab kami. Aku menendang pintu lift terkutuk itu putus asa.

"LIFT SIALAAAAN!" teriakku geram ketika kakiku menghantam kaca lift. Dan tidak, lift itu tetap bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan melukai kakiku kalau aku berada dalam posisimu," komentar pria berjaket hitam yang sedang menepuk-nepuk celana jinsnya. Aku mendelik gusar padanya sebelum menghela napas, mengetahui kebodohanku.

"Yah, siapapun pantas marah kalau operator tolol itu tidak menjawab panggilan darurat dari lift! Di Malam Tahun Baru! Serius deh, ada apa sih dengan manajemen mall ini?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dengan sikap apatis. "Mungkin mereka mengambil cuti _shift_ karena mereka ingin menonton bola itu dijatuhkan dari Times Square. Siapa yang tahu? Itu yang dilakukan orang-orang sini kan?" ia kembali duduk ke pojok lift, "Mau tidak mau kita berdua harus menunggu."

Aku memutar bola mata dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Untuk ukuran turis asing yang terperangkap di dalam lift, kau benar-benar _santai,_" gerutuku.

Pria itu menoleh kepadaku. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku turis?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Mata hijau terangnya tampak menyelidik.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Bukan? Kau tidak terdengar seperti orang sini."

Ia mendengus. "Aku sudah tinggal disini selama tiga tahun, anak muda. Memangnya New York hanya berisi orang Amerika?"

Secara langsung aku teringat pada Matty, yang bisa dibilang orang Amerika jadi-jadian tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya. "Dunia ini akan lebih baik kalau setiap orang menganggap orang lainnya sederajat. Memangnya kau berapa sih, 44 tahun?"

Ia mengerjap menatapku, menyadari bahwa ia telah terperangkap dalam situasi dimana dia akan berbicara denganku. "...23. Kau sendiri setidaknya 19 tahun kan, sekarang ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyerah. Terus terang, cukup mengagetkan dia bisa menebak umurku dengan tepat. Mungkin dia semacam _psychic_? Aku berusaha mengabaikan gagasan itu dan melanjutkan. Maksudku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan, kalau terjebak bersama pria Inggris sok tua dan rewel?jadi aku terus mengajaknya bicara. Duh, kuharap aku bisa keluar dari sini setidaknya sebelum _Tahun Baru. _

Aku mengangguk. "Tebakan hebat. Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Nama yang kuno ya? Seharusnya aku dinamai dengan nama yang lebih keren seperti Max atau Alex atau 'x-x' lainnya, tapi aku mendapat Alfred. _Alfred. _Bahkan adik kembarku, Matty mendapatkan nama yang lebih keren. Aku kedengaran seperti veteran Perang Dunia 2 dengan kaki kayu dan rambut putih. Namamu?"

Matanya seketika terarah ke lantai, seakan-akan namanya tertulis di lantai granit lift. Entah karena dia tidak ingin menatapku atau punya kekaguman tertentu pada lantai granit bermotif. Aku cukup yakin jawabannya bukan yang pertama. "...Kirkland," jawabnya pada pelan pada akhirnya, "Arthur Kirkland."

Aku bersiul. "Keren. Arthur itu nama pahlawan Brittania jaman dulu kan? Mereka bahkan punya filmnya. Arthur Pencildragon atau semacamnya. Yang mencabut pedang bernama Exce─ Eks─ apapun lah. Kenapa sih Latin harus sesusah itu?" tanyaku nyaris frustasi.

Orang itu─Arthur, berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Excalibur. Dan _Pen_dragon adalah nama belakang Raja Camelot, kalau aku harus mengoreksi yang itu," ujarnya. Nadanya merileks, tetapi di mata hijaunya masih terdapat keresahan. Dan ada satu lagi. Emosi lain... yang tidak bisa kukenal.

"Kalian orang Inggris terlalu memperhatikan detail. Pen, Pensil, sama saja," kilahku sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan.

Terdapat keheningan canggung diantara kami berdua sebelum Arthur membuka mulut lagi. "Um, kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa kau bekerja? Kalau iya, sebagai apa, uh, Mr. Jones?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah canggung begitu! Panggil aku Alfred saja. Mr. Jones kedengaran menggelikan. Yah, saat ini aku masih kuliah semester dua di bidang teknologi informasi. Aku memang tidak tinggal disini. Ini semacam rumah liburanku dengan adik kembarku. Biasanya aku sibuk karena kuliahku dan sebagainya. Di MIT," tambahku, berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar menyombong. Arthur tidak terlihat terkejut, apalagi kagum. Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum aku meneruskan.

"Soal bekerja, aku tidak bisa bilang _full-time. Part-time_ di _mini market_ dekat. Kau tahu lah, tidak banyak yang bisa didapatkan seorang kuliahan sepertiku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia terlihat gelisah sesaat, namun berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. "Aku presiden sebuah perusahaan," suaranya sedikit tercekat sebelum mengucapkan, "senjata. Milik keluargaku. Sampai empat tahun lalu. Aku sendiri lulus Cambridge saat umurku 17. Sekarang aku bisa dibilang menganggur. Bukan karena dipecat, tentu saja. Aku yang menginginkannya. Aneh?" tanyanya saat melihat ekspresiku. Yah, bukan salahku aku menatapnya seakan dia baru saja mengaku dia saudara kembar Presiden Amerika atau punya pacar Batman. Maksudku, ceritanya terlalu gila untuk dipercaya. Aku bakal tertawa kalau dia tidak mengatakannya dengan wajah serius seperti itu. Kedengaran seperti plot film _action_ bagiku.

"...kau tidak bercanda, kan?" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat itu. Arthur menatapku kesal. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti pembohong? Memangnya aku meragukan cerita_mu _soal MIT?" tanyanya gusar.

"Maaf deh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kurasa kau jujur. Lagipula, sepertinya itu alasan kenapa kau tidak terlihat kaget. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, sih. Bahkan adik kembarku sendiri tidak percaya ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku diterima di MIT," akuku sambil tertawa kecil. Ketika ia terlihat lebih santai, aku mulai menceritakan hal-hal tentangku. Tentang keluargaku yang benar-benar punya sejarah yang payah. Kecintaanku pada musik pop dan rap. Hal-hal kecil seperti kebiasaanku dan warna kesukaanku. Masalah-masalah yang pernah kualami di kuliah. Arthur terbukti seorang pendengar yang baik. Ia mengucapkan komentar-komentar kecil di sela-sela omonganku dan mengerutkan alis lebatnya ketika aku bercerita. Ia memangku tangannya dan mendengarkanku dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika aku selesai, aku berusaha bertanya tentangnya. Reaksinya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku punya beberapa sepupu, tapi aku sendiri anak tunggal. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mewarisi perusahaan orangtuaku dan sebagainya, lalu aku bertemu..." suaranya menghilang. Aku menunggu ia meneruskan dengan sabar, tetapi ia hanya menggeleng cepat. "Lupakan."

"Ayolah, kau bahkan tidak mau menjawab kenapa kau berada dalam lift ini!" bujukku. Arthur tetap bergeming seperti batu. Aku akhirnya menyerah dan bersandar putus asa pada dinding kaca dingin yang berada di belakangku. Arthur kembali menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan luar lift yang menampakkan jalanan sibuk New York dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan Spongebob-ku. Sekarang jam 10.38. Setidaknya sudah lebih dari 1 jam berlalu sejak kami terperangkap di dalam lift ini. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda orang akan datang menyelamatkan kami. Aku meraih telepon genggamku dan menatap layarnya dengan resah. Di pojok kanan layar masih tertera tulisan '_No Signal_.' Matty pasti sangat khawatir sekarang. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Alfred," panggil pria berambut pirang yang berada di sebelahku. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan malam bersalju yang berada di hadapannya. Aku mendesah.

"Apa?"

Arthur sekarang menatapku lurus. Mata hijaunya yang dialuri garis-garis berwarna gelap dan keemasan terasa menusuk mataku yang berada di balik kacamataku. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha melenyapkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda diriku.

"Apa reaksimu," ia memulai, tatapannya masih menghujamku, "kalau kubilang aku telah memasang bom waktu dengan kekuatan yang bisa meluluh lantakkan gedung ini di suatu tempat di suatu tempat di mall ini, dan waktunya sudah diatur untuk meledak pada saat Malam Tahun Baru?"

Aku membeku. Pelan, aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru disampaikannya padaku.

Bom waktu...

Di gedung ini...

Meluluh lantakkan...

Malam Tahun Baru...

Aku merasa seperti baru menelan sekotak paku. "A─apa?"

Ia mengerjap, mata hijaunya sekarang terasa dingin dan mengerikan. "Kau dengar aku, Alfred F. Jones. Aku telah menaruh sebuah bom waktu di gedung ini. Mungkin sebuah karma aku terperangkap dalam lift seperti ini. Yah, aku memang memutuskan untuk mati, sih," tuturnya dengan tawa dingin.

Dengan ekspresi seperti itu, dengan tawa seperti itu, dengan kata-kata seperti itu, pria di hadapanku ini jelas-jelas tidak sedang _bercanda_.

Perasaan yang pertama menguasaiku adalah amarah. Amarah yang _meluap-luap_. Setelah aku sadar, aku telah menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalanku, membuatnya jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati, Alfred Jones. _Controller_ bom itu juga terhubung denganku, jadi di saat yang sama jantungku berhenti, bom itu akan aktif dengan sendirinya. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak ingin mempercepat kematianku." Arthur bangkit perlahan, tangannya mengusap darah yang mengalir keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Napasku bergetar, kaki dan tanganku terasa lemas. Kata-kata pemuda Inggris itu terulang-ulang seperti radio rusak di benakku. Aku menatap jam. Sekarang 10.40. Kalau kata-kata Arthur benar, aku memiliki satu jam duapuluh menit. Aku menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. _Kuasai dirimu, Alfred. Kalau kau membiarkan amarahmu membunuh pria di hadapanmu ini, kau hanya akan mengantarkan dirimu pada kematian._

"A─APA KAU GILA? Masih ada banyak orang di dalam gedung ini, dan demi Tuhan, masih ada aku! Tidak satupun dari kami bertanggung jawab atas karm_mu! _Nonaktifkan bom itu atau kau akan membunuh kita semua, dasar kau bajingan─"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya meskipun aku _mau _Mr. Jones," selanya tajam, "Bom waktu itu tidak bisa di nonaktifkan. Bahkan meskipun kau memiliki pasukan anti bom, tingkat keberhasilanmu hanya 0,08%. Aku tahu itu, aku yang merakitnya sendiri." Setiap katanya seperti es. Dingin, menyakitkan, tetapi nyata dan didasarkan oleh kebenaran. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin hidupku akan berakhir kurang dari dua jam lagi menghujam diriku.

Perasaan yang menguasaiku setelah itu adalah kesedihan. Kesedihan yang menggetarkan seluruh indraku, yang hanya pernah kurasakan sekali selama hidupku; saat aku mendengar bahwa orangtua kandungku akan bercerai. Aku mencengkram sisi tubuhku seakan aku akan terburai apabila aku melepaskannya. Pandanganku perlahan buram oleh air mata. Wajah-wajah orang yang kukenal terlintas di benakku. Mulai dari Matthew, saudara kembarku yang sedang menungguku. Kedua orangtuaku yang tidak pernah kuanggap lagi. Sahabat-sahabatku di MIT. Bahkan wajah-wajah musuhku, orang-orang yang kubenci. Airmataku mulai merebak.

Semuanya terasa begitu dekat beberapa saat yang lalu, kenapa sekarang itu semua terasa begitu jauh?

Hari esok, tahun yang baru terasa begitu nyata saat itu, tetapi kenapa sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat air mata?

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu berharga _ketika_ hidupmu akan berakhir?

Aku terisak, airmata membasahi pipiku dengan setiap tetesnya. Aku hanya menangis, membiarkan luapan emosiku mengalir keluar bersama dengan airmataku. Dingin. Rasanya sakit.

"Kau bilang kau selalu ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan," kata Arthur tiba-tiba. "Seorang pahlawan tidak menangis." Aku mengusap mataku yang lembap dan tertawa sinis.

"Memangnya, ini semua salah siapa?" tanyaku sarkastis. Kebencian merambati tubuhku tanpa terkontrol. Arthur adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dia.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

"Salahku," jawabnya datar. Kata itu seharusnya ia ucapkan dengan rasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Harusnya dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas seluruh kematian yang akan disebabkannya. Tapi tidak. Ia mengucapkan kata itu tanpa emosi, dengan tatapan kosong yang sama seperti saat ia menatap ke luar jendela. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku geram, berusaha keras menelan luapan perasaan yang membuncah di kepalaku.

"Dan kenapa, kalau aku ini berhak mengetahui jawabannya, kau memberitahuku soal ini? Semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau aku tidak tahu bukan, Mr. Kirkland?" tanyaku ketus. Mataku melebar. _Apakah karena dia... merasa bersalah padaku...?_

"Aku hanya merasa kau berhak tahu," balasnya. Kedua mata itu sekarang tidak berusaha menghindariku lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku masih tidak dapat membaca perasaan apa yang berada di baliknya. Mata itu adalah mata yang telah lelah. Mata yang telah melihat terlalu banyak penderitaan. Aku kembali berpikir. Mungkin sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya. Mungkin aku bersimpati padanya.

Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia telah memasang bom waktu di gedung ini, dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari lift terkutuk ini.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk dan menunggu. Menunggu apa? Dua hal sebenarnya. Penyelamatan atau maut. Jujur saja, aku ragu pintu lift ini akan terbuka sebelum Malam Tahun Baru.

"Apa kau percaya pada Tuhan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak. Biasanya aku tidak akan menganggap pertanyaan macam ini serius, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini aku benar-benar memikirkannya. Lagipula, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

"Aku percaya kalau setiap partikel di dunia ini ada bukan dengan tanpa alasan atau tercipta dari kekosongan. Kalau soal Tuhan, mungkin. Tetapi aku tidak tahu agama mana yang punya allah yang benar, semuanya tampak sama saja di mataku. Kau harusnya bertanya pada Matthew, adikku jauh lebih religius dariku," aku mengangkat bahu, "Sayang sekali tidak satupun dari kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau?"

"Mungkin di dalam diriku aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Menurutku, kematian itu sebuah pintu. Ledakan ini sebenarnya lebih seperti bom bunuh diri untukku. Sebenarnya, tidak begitu berarti ada orang yang tewas selain diriku. Pada dasarnya kita semua hanya titik kecil pada alam semesta. Bedanya, kita manusia yang hidup dan saling berhubungan. Misalnya kau, kau masih memiliki orang yang menunggumu. Aku berbeda. Mungkin satu-satunya yang menungguku hanya api neraka." Ia tersenyum, seakan menganggap itu lelucon. Aneh, orang yang akan bunuh diri biasanya tidak mempercayai keberadaan surga atau neraka. Apa saja yang sebenarnya telah dialami olehnya?

"Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya. Kenapa kau ingin meledakkan gedung ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Arthur menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku."

"Kau mau aku marah?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan. Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu. Kenapa gedung ini, mungkin karena tempat ini adalah tempat pertama dan terakhir kali aku bertemu..." ia berhenti sesaat, menentukan kata yang tepat, "seseorang. Sisanya mungkin karena aku ingin mati."

Aku mendengus. Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? "Kalau begitu, loncat saja dari atas gedung atau semacamnya. Memangnya melibatkan orang benar-benar perlu?" Arthur menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku butuh gedung ini ikut _menghilang_ bersamaku. Dan soal ledakan..."

Terdapat jeda panjang. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sambil terus menatapnya. Ia menarik napas dan memulai.

"Aku selalu suka pada kembang api. Cahaya warna-warni yang bertaburan di langit malam itu seperti sihir bagiku,

Kembang api terlihat seperti bunga yang terbuat dari api. Indah, mengagumkan, namun berkilauan. Dan aku selalu kagum melihat keindahan yang sementara itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Aku ingin bisa menghilang dari dunia ini dengan cara yang sama. Dengan cahaya menyilaukan, keindahan, dan memudar bersama kegelapan."

"Kau gila," cetusku setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara begitu. Kau yang memilih semua ini terjadi, dan kau melibatkan semua orang tidak bersalah dalam gedung ini ke dalam rencana bodohmu itu. Aku bahkan tidak punya pilihan!" aku tertawa menyerah sebelum menatap kantong belanjaan yang sebelumnya berada di dalam dekapanku. Sayang sekali, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa mengantarkan hadiah ini pada akhirnya. Duh, aku bodoh sekali.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menimbang. "Kau mengasihaniku," ia menyimpulkan. Aku tertawa kering mendengarnya.

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa terhadap hidupmu. Kalau saja kau mau bercerita, _mungkin_ aku bisa menaruh sedikit simpati! Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hidupmu, atau siapa orang yang berharga bagimu. Mungkin kau sedikit gila? Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran orang jenius sepertimu," tukasku blak-blakan. Pria berambut pirang itu terdiam. Jelas dia mengira akan mendengar bentakan amarah dariku lagi. Aku menggeleng. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku menyerah.

Aku melihat ke arah jam. 11.09. 51 menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Aku mengurut pelipisku, berusaha menenangkan batinku dan berpikir jernih. Dalam 51 menit terakhir ini, hanya kecil kemungkinan akan ada yang mengeluarkan kami dari lift ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu yang berjalan terus ini. Aku selalu membayangkan kalau aku akan meninggal karena umur di tengah keluargaku di rumah pensiun di suatu tempat di Virginia, dengan damai dan sebagainya. Terkadang aku lupa kalau kematian bisa begitu dekat. Aku melirik ke arah Arthur. Ia meringkuk di posisinya, membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut dan melingkarkan lengan ke kakinya. Aku menyadari keberadaan jam kulit hitam yang melilit pergelangan tangan kanannya. _Jadi, bukan hanya diriku yang terus menatap jam._

Apa yang sebenarnya pria ini rasakan? Apakah dia takut? Gelisah? Merasa bersalah? Aku tahu dia masih memiliki kewarasan di benaknya, dia bukan kriminal psikopat. Dia hanya putus asa. Aku yakin itu.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu denganku. Aku selalu tidak bisa membaca perasaannya. Rasanya aku seperti bertemu muka dengan mayat.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"A, apa?"

Dia berubah pikiran? Apakah dia akan menonaktifkan bom itu? Berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kami dari lift ini? Menyelamatkan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam sini? Dalam 50 menit?

"Kau punya pilihan untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu, Alfred F. Jones," katanya tegas. Jarinya menunjuk ke atas lift. Aku mengikuti tatapannya dan terkejut melihat apa yang kulihat.

Sebuah pintu darurat, tersamar dalam dekorasi langit-langit.

Harapan kembali mengembang di hatiku. Aku bisa keluar! Kami bisa keluar dan menyelamatkan yang lainnya! Aku bisa me─

"Aku akan membantumu keluar lewat sana. Aku tidak akan ikut. Kusarankan kau jangan mencoba mencari keberadaan bom itu. Segera minta petugas untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyeret orang lain ke dalam kematianku, Alfred. Aku sebenarnya berencana untuk memberitahu lewat interkom nantinya, tetapi kita terjebak di dalam sini dan tidak ada waktu. Kau harus pergi."

Kata-katanya menghantam diriku seperti palu. "K─kau harus ikut keluar! Maksudku, kau bisa membantu mereka menonaktifkan bom itu dan menyelamatkan orang-orang di luar sana bersama dengan gedung ini! Kau bisa... bisa─"

Arthur menggeleng. "Kau tidak ingin aku keluar, Alfred," selanya, nadanya seketika melembut. "Aku sendiri tidak ingin keluar. Percuma, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku keluar dari sini bahkan dengan cara paksa. Ingatkan dirimu pada Matthew. Dan aku. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Aku memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Aku menelusuri wajahnya, dari alisnya yang mencolok sampai sudut bibirnya yang lebam karena pukulanku. Pandanganku beralih ke luar lift, ke arah horizon kota New York yang terang benderang. Kota yang Tidak Pernah Tidur. Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah mengevakuasi semuanya, aku akan memanggil polisi kemari untuk menyeretmu. Bantu aku naik kesitu." Arthur mengangguk dan mengambil posisi bertumpu tepat di bawah pintu darurat itu. "Naik," instruksinya.

Aku menatap jam Spongebobku yang menunjukkan jam 11.13 untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum naik ke punggungnya. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan menghantam pintu itu. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Lempengan kayu itu terlempar ke samping dan dengan sigap aku memanjat naik. Di dalam tidak segelap dugaanku, cahaya remang-remang masih muncul dari celah-celah. Aku menoleh pada Arthur.

"Kau benar-benar yakin...?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, senyum yang tidak ia tunjukkan sebelumnya mengembang di wajahnya. Pria itu menatapku, kali ini matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Kau tidak ingin aku ikut, Alfred," ujarnya seraya membuka resleting jaket yang ia pakai. Aku mengerutkan dari. _Apa yang─?_

Aku menahan napas melihat apa yang berada di balik jaket hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

Arthur tidak memakai apapun di baliknya, mengekspos apa yang ia ingin aku lihat. Di bagian abdomennya, tertanam benda besi berwarna hitam dengan kabel-kabel mencuat dan LED yang berkedip-kedip merah. Terdapat layar digital kecil yang menampilkan angka 00:46:47:00 yang terus bergerak mundur. Dari atas sini pun aku bisa mengetahui bahwa itu bom. Benda hitam mengerikan itu dijahit serampangan di perutnya yang sebenarnya mulus, membuat beberapa bagian kulit tertarik dan kemerahan karena darah. _Tentu saja, _pikirku. _Dia sudah bilang kalau bomnya terhubung dengannya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_

"Waktumu tidak banyak dan memanjat tangga disana butuh waktu lama, Alfred. Pergilah," katanya setengah memohon. Aku menggigit bibir sebelum mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Mataku mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan tangga darurat di dinding. Sebuah teralis kokoh terletak di satu sisi. _Bingo._

Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah aku harus memanjat. Pikiranku kalut dan tanganku basah oleh keringat, tapi aku terus memanjat naik, mencari pintu keluar. Udara berdebu yang menyesakkan di dalam sana tidak lagi menggangguku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mencengkram besi-besi anak tangga dan terus naik, mencari celah untuk keluar. Tepat ketika aku mencapai anak tangga paling atas, aku melihat celah berbentuk pintu di atas kepalaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membukanya dengan paksa. Udara musim dingin New York kembali menusuk hidungku. Aku melompat keluar dan melihat jam. 26 menit lagi sebelum tengah malam.

Selanjutnya, semuanya terasa kabur, seperti film yang dipercepat. Aku berhasil meminta interkom untuk menyampaikan perintah evakuasi. Entah sudah berapa menit lagi ketika aku keluar sambil mengecek seluruh ruangan untuk melihat apakah ada yang belum keluar. Orang-orang yang panik berhamburan keluar dari gedung. Aku ingat aku sempat menggendong seorang balita yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Tanpa terasa, aku sudah keluar bersama dengan kerumunan ribut orang di lapangan luar gedung, 50 meter dari mall itu. Secara refleks aku melirik cepat ke arah jam. 1 menit 15 detik sebelum tengah malam.

Aku segera berlari ke arah mobil NYPD yang baru saja datang. Seorang petugas berambut pirang dengan rambut disisir ke belakang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiriku. Aku sempat membaca sekilas _name tag_ yang tergantung di saku kemeja gelapnya. _Beilschdmit. _"Apakah benar disini ada bom?" tanyanya dengan nada berat. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku menemukan bom tertanam di dalam─" wajah Arthur terlintas di benakku. Pandangan kosongnya pada segala yang dilihatnya. Senyumnya yang pahit. Kata-katanya terulang kembali di benakku.

_Kau tidak ingin aku keluar, Alfred._

"─masih ada orang di dalam lift! Arthur, operator bom itu, masih ada di dalam!" seruku panik. Mata polisi itu melebar. Ia berderap ke sisi gedung yang memperlihatkan lift kaca itu, diikuti denganku.

Benar saja, Arthur masih berdiri di sana, nyaris seperti orang yang sedang mengagumi pemandangan. Butuh sesaat sebelum ia melihatku yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Ia membuka mulut dan terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja, dia berada di dalam lift tertutup dan setidaknya 30 meter jauhnya dariku.

Aku menatap jam. 40 detik lagi.

"Tolong dia, Pak Polisi! Seseorang harus membantunya keluar!" pintaku. Polisi itu memandangku dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Tidak bisa, anak muda. Sebentar lagi bom itu akan meledak. Kau harus mengorbankan temanmu. Mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya hanya akan mengorbankan lebih banyak lagi. Maafkan aku." Napasku memburu, kekalutan menguasai pikiranku. 15 detik.

Polisi itu kelihatannya membaca pikiranku dan menahan kedua lenganku. "Jangan gila, nak," perintahnya tajam.

Benakku terus memikirkan Arthur. Seseorang... seseorang harus menyelamatkannya! Memberi dia kesempatan! Aku meronta dalam cengkraman besi polisi itu.

"Lepaskan aku, polisi sialan! Seseorang harus─ _ARTHUUUUUUUR_!" aku berteriak sampai tenggorokanku sakit, tetapi polisi itu bergeming. Arthur masih berdiri diam di dalam lift kaca itu, menatapku. Ia menggeleng, jelas mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya. Suara orang menghitung mundur terdengar sayup.

"Sepuluh!" seru kerumunan yang berada jauh dari kami. Times Square memang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku berusaha melepaskan lenganku tanpa hasil.

"Sembilan!" Arthur menaruh tangannya pada permukaan kaca.

"Delapan!" Ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Tujuh!" Pria itu mengerjap padaku lalu tertawa, tawa yang terlihat riang dan sedih pada saat yang sama.

"Enam!" Aku memanggil. Aku menjerit. Dia tidak mendengarku.

"Lima!" Aku juga tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Empat!" Ia mengusap matanya sambil tersenyum. Apakah dia menangis? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tiga!" Aku berusaha membaca bibirnya. 'Alfred.' Ya, dia baru saja mengucapkan namaku.

"Dua!" Aku berusaha keras terus membacanya. 'Bukankah... _Fire... er_...'

"Satu!" '...Indah...?'

Cahaya api membuncah keluar dari lift dan memecahkan kacanya, disusul dengan ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Aku meneriakkan namanya di udara,tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku di antara ledakan. Polisi yang menahanku dengan sigap menarikku menjauh dari gedung itu. Mataku tetap terpaku pada lift itu. Aku sempat mengira kalau ledakan bom itu akan terlihat mengerikan, membunuh, dan menyeramkan, tetapi yang kulihat sebaliknya.

Sinar terang berpendar di sekitar tempat itu, ekor-ekor cahaya api membentuk benang-benang api raksasa. Cahaya yang bercampur merah, biru, dan kuning. Saat gelombang ledakan menerpaku, aku melihat bunga-bunga api itu membentuk sesuatu. Aku memincingkan mataku yang silau oleh cahaya terang.

Ledakan bom itu terlihat seperti bunga api.

Api biru seketika menyebar ke seluruh gedung, merambati apa saja yang berada disana. Gejolak api menjalar tanpa ampun ke sekitarnya. Samar, aku mendengar suara derakan dari gedung itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, api biru itu menghilang, meninggalkan gedung yang menghitam dan mengepulkan panasnya. Api itu, ledakan itu telah menghilang.

Bersama dengan Arthur Kirkland.

Gambaran ledakan yang barusan berada di depan mataku membuatku lupa pada telingaku yang sekarang berdenging. Bunga api. Kembang api yang berbentuk bom yang mematikan. Arthur.

...Arthur.

_Bukankah Fire Flower itu indah?_

* * *

**((4 tahun kemudian...))**

Aku menaruh rangkaian putih bunga di sisi batu nisan. Di batu itu tertulis 'Arthur Kirkland,' tetapi di bawahnya peti mayat itu tidak berisi orang yang dimaksud. Isi peti mayat itu hanya secarik jaket _Union Jack_ yang terselamatkan dari ledakan dan segenggam abu. Polisi tidak pernah bisa menemukan tubuhnya, entah karena ia telah benar-benar terbakar habis atau potongan-potongannya terlempar terlalu jauh. Aku selalu mual kalau membayangkan salah satu dari potongan jarinya terbang ke dalam gelas kopi seseorang atau semacamnya. Aku menelusuri nisan itu dengan jari, hal yang selalu kulakukan setiap kali kemari. Telunjukku mengelus lembut kaca pigura foto yang bersandar di batu itu. Foto itu, tentu saja menunjukkan wajah Arthur yang sedang menatap kamera dan tersenyum kecut. Aku tersenyum kecil. Arthur pasti tidak suka difoto.

Tentu saja, wajah di foto itu jauh berbeda dari wajahnya saat itu. Wajahnya di foto ini terlihat lebih muda, lebih hidup dan ceria daripada saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Berapa lama sebelum kematiannya foto ini diambil? Setahun? Dua tahun? Entahlah.

Aku duduk berlutut di hadapan batu itu. Seharusnya seorang pelayat tidak menduduki kuburan, tetapi kurasa Arthur tidak akan keberatan. Aku menarik napas dan membuka mulut.

"Hei Arthur, aku kembali lagi," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku nyaris bisa mendengar jawaban sinisnya. _'Sedang apa kau disini? Pulang sana.'_

"Kau mungkin berpikir kenapa aku mengunjungi makam orang yang kujumpai setidaknya dua-tiga jam sebelum kematiannya. Yah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti sih," aku tertawa kecil, "aku cuma merasa harus. Soalnya aku sudah menganggapmu temanku. Bodoh kan? Aku merasa sedih pada kematian orang yang nyaris membuatku terbunuh 4 tahun yang lalu!" Aku tersenyum lebar menatap ekspresi Arthur yang tidak berubah dalam foto itu.

'_Kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku, sebaiknya kau pergi deh.'_

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu, aku tidak marah padamu atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu, tapi pasti menyakitkan kalau kau sampai memutuskan untuk... apa katamu waktu itu? Menghilang. Aku bertemu orangtuamu dan saudara-saudaramu saat pemakaman. Mereka tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentangmu. Kelihatannya mereka nyaris tidak peduli pada kematianmu. Aku tidak mengerti," aku menggeleng, menegaskan maksudku, "kenapa tidak ada yang memberimu kesempatan."

'_...'_

"Kalau aku bilang aku minta maaf karena aku tidak sempat menyelamatkanku, mungkin kau hanya akan bilang itu bukan salahku. Oke, kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena menonjokmu!"

'_Memang sebaiknya kau minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri saat itu, pasti aku sudah menonjokmu _balik.'

Aku tertawa dan mengusap wajahku ketika aku melihat seorang petugas pemakaman melintas dan melihatku dengan tatapan takut. Aku pasti kedengaran seperti orang gila. Masa bodoh. Seperti dia kenal aku saja. Aku menepuk kedua tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol. Tahun baru New York masih tertutup salju seperti biasanya.

"Nah, ini berita besarnya! Tahun ini aku keluar dari MIT! Ta-daaah!" aku membentangkan tanganku. Dalam benakku, Arthur tampak sangat, _sangat _tidak terkesan.

"Aku merasa program-program bodoh itu mulai membuatku gila, jadi aku keluar. Kau seharusnya melihat wajah ibu tiriku saat itu! Bahkan Matty menjatuhkan _pancake_ sirup maplenya ketika mendengarku!" Aku diam sesaat, membiarkan suaraku menghilang ditelan dingin.

"Aku mendaftar menjadi agen rahasia. Kedengaran mustahil kan? Tetapi mereka ternyata setuju memberiku pelatihan khusus dan sebagainya. Aku memang memenuhi klarifikasi mereka setelah melalui beberapa tes. CIA kedengaran hebat kan untukku? Agen Jones. Mungkin dengan code name." Nama Agen Jones terasa lucu di lidahku. "Bagaimana kalau 'Hero'?"

'_Berhenti bersikap begitu bangga pada dirimu, dasar drop-out.'_

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjadi mata-mata? Hm, kalau kubilang secara jujur, bisa kukatakan karenamu. Aku ingin mengerti duniamu, melihat dunia dengan mata yang sama dengan matamu. Bukannya aku mau menirumu bunuh diri dengan mengikat diriku ke tumpukan kembang api! Maksudku, kau sudah lama bergelut dalam dunia bisnis senjata. Kau pasti sudah berhadapan dengan banyak orang dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Mungkin bahkan kau pernah bertransaksi dengan teroris atau semacamnya. Menurutku, itu keren."

'_Tidak ada yang keren dari hidup dikejar-kejar, Alfred.'_

"Selain itu, aku ingin mengetahui kenapa kau ingin dikubur di sebelah... dia," tambahku pelan sambil menunjuk kuburan yang terletak tepat di sebelah kuburan Arthur. Disana terdapat batu nisan serupa, tetapi tanpa keterangan waktu kematian ataupun tanggal lahir. Dibandingkan kuburan-kuburan lain, batu nisan itu jauh lebih polos. Hanya batu granit hitam mulus dengan tulisan _'F. Bonnefoy.'_ Tidak ada keterangan. Tidak ada foto. Hanya nama.

Aku membayangkan Arhur diam tanpa suara ketika aku mengatakan itu. Aku menghela napas sebelum berdiri dan menepis jinsku yang lembap karena salju.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Arthur. Matty sudah menungguku dari tadi. Kalau aku sempat, aku akan datang lagi tahun depan. Jangan bosan denganku, ya?" pintaku sebelum berbalik. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku berhenti sesaat dan berbalik.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang! Selamat Tahun Baru, Arthur!"

Sayang sekali, batu nisan tidak diciptakan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan kalau batu itu benar-benar bisa, aku pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit. Dari jauh tampak sosok Matty yang berdiri bersandar dengan sabar di samping mobil Dodge kami, menunggu dengan sabar. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadari dia memakai sweater yang kubelikan waktu itu. Aku meninggalkan sweater yang sebenarnya di lift, jadi tentu saja benda itu tidak selamat. Aku membelikan yang lain untuknya besoknya, warna merah yang persis sama dengan yang kutinggalkan waktu itu.

"_Selamat Tahun Baru, Alfred."_

Aku berbalik, tersentak. Aku bersumpah sempat melihat rambut pirang dan sekelebat benda putih yang terlihat seperti sayap. Aku mengucek mata sesaat sebelum mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju ke arah Matty.

Kalau menurut Arthur kematian adalah sebuah pintu, seperti yang ia katakan waktu itu, aku ingin melihat keindahan bunga api yang sama dengannya di balik pintu itu.

**.:END:.**

* * *

**AAN: To you who stands this story and read it until you reached this point, I LOVE YOU. Ich liebe dich. Aku cinta kamu. Je t'aime. Daisuki. Wo ai ni. Ti amo. Te amo. Kocham cie. Es tevi milu. Saranghaeyo. Szeretlek. Seni Seviyorum.**

**Whatever language you're using! ;w;**

**Yes, I know it's crappy and an utter mess, and I can't say it's the best story ever. Please mind to review, I really really would like to know your opinion..**


End file.
